


Little Red Ride Them Good

by ChasingBirds



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Thigh-Riding, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingBirds/pseuds/ChasingBirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was on his way home from his photoshoot and you really wanted to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Ride Them Good

**Author's Note:**

> kind of inspired by this gif:  
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/5bad1baae260743d0f4949dc427b36e8/tumblr_nwjsx4SFAF1uwb7wgo1_500.gif
> 
> okay, so this is my first smut. I hope you enjoy it as much as two of my friends did (thanks, Georgia and Sara, for letting me know how good this one is) 
> 
> please feel free to leave comments and kudos if you liked the story
> 
>  
> 
> also: my biggest gratitude to Satan for sending me strength to finish this fic

Sebastian was on his way to your shared apartment from another photoshoot. you knew, you still had 10 minutes left, so you went through the list you had out up in your mind:

\- hair? - check  
\- nails? - check  
\- a sexy outfit? - check

 

\- heels? - CHECK

you knew he had a thing for high heels and you always used that against him (not that he argued or anything)

you looked again in the mirror and it was only now that it struck you: your outfit was red. and fucking short. it barely covered anything. and still, it reminded you of the Little Red Riding Hood and that made your mind come up with a little extra show for Sebastian.

soon, the door opened and you heard him call “darling, I’m back!”. you sneaked into the en suite bathroom, but called out to him “in the bedroom,” before shutting the door behind you. you heard his footsteps come closer to the bedroom and GOD, you had to calm yourself down, your imagination running wild making your head go crazy.  
“hey, where are you, doll?” you heard him say.

“how was the shoot? got any clothes you get to keep?” you were trying your best to sound normal and not to raise any suspicion.

“um, yeah, actually. they let me go with this really nice black leather jacket and some gray-black jeans. oh, and a pair of glasses. I even told them I don’t need any but – “  
you cut him off by opening the bathroom door and singing “oh, daddy! what veiny hands you have!” 

Sebastian’s mouth fell open, the look on his face – priceless. his eyes were taking in the sight of you through the fake glasses, from your feet to your face, then lingering on the black heels. you could see his bottom lip quiver before he licked it, took a deep breath and answered “all the better to make you feel good, my child”

you smiled, both relieved and turned on even more by him playing along. “oh daddy! what thick thighs you have!”, you sang again with a childish innocence, staring at his thighs while coming slowly closer to him.

he was a sight for the Gods. his Adam’s apple was bobbing up and down, while his eyes couldn’t find a place on your body to focus, his breath out of rhythm and his chest heaving like all these times you went with him to the gym.

“all the – er – “ he swallowed hard “all the better for your ass to sit and your pussy to ride, my child”

you took another couple of steps towards him, smiling so innocently. “oh daddy!” – you started again, and Sebastian had to force his eyes shut, clenching his teeth and trying to catch his breath –“oh daddy! what a soft face you have!”

“oh, child” – Sebastian got up and walked two steps towards you, putting his hands on your waist and softly pulling you towards him and the bed – “all the better for you to sit on while daddy eats you out, right?”

now it was your time to inhale sharply. you could feel yourself getting wetter by the minute, and knowing that Sebastian knew that he wasn’t the only one who was getting more and more aroused did nothing but turn you on even more.

before you could say anything else, Sebastian’s right hand left your waist and went to your left wrist. he laid down on the bed and, tugging lightly at your arm, raised an eyebrow and said “now, my child, wouldn’t you like to rest a little? you have such a long walk behind you, don’t you, my love? and I have just the perfect seat for you –“ he led you my your wrist until your knees were around his head and let go of you, only to hit your ass “come one, princess. this seat is reserved for you”

the not-so-gentle slap to you bum had you bending forward, but didn’t sting. his hands traveled up your thighs and had just disappeared under the little excuse of a skirt when his eyes widened. “no panties? just for me?”

you nodded and his lips spread into a grin. “then this, my child –“ he leaned forwards and licked you once, pressing his tongue softly against your core, “is just for you, too”  
it was like someone punched the air out of your lungs. he went straight for the desserts – making you scream his name without using his fingers. he hooked his hands behind your thighs and would slap your ass tenderly every so often. his tongue, sometimes flat, sometimes only the tip, and sometimes just a ghost on you, had you leaning forward and steady yourself against the wall behind the headboard.

your chest was heaving violently as his tongue was sending pleasure bolts up your body, erupting from your throat as moans. he licked into you, tasting you, and that earned him your “oooooooh, fuuuuuuck”, which only made him smile against you.

“oh, daddy! – nnnghhh, fuck, right there! right there! – what a gifted tongue you – yeeeeeeeeeees – have there - OH GOD!”, you tried your best, knowing full well that he loved when you praised him. 

“all – the – better – to pleasure – you”, he answered between long licks, his fingers of his right hand digging into your ass cheeks and pushing you further onto his mouth, his left hand going for and playing with the heel on your shoe.

suddenly, he stopped licking. you were about to open your eyes and look at him with frustration and slight anger, when he started to suck on your now even more sensitive nub. you inhaled sharply, the air biting the inside of your lungs. he started switching between gently sucking your clit and giving it a rough kiss, the difference between made your body shiver. then, he delved into you slit again, as deep as his tongue went, while pushing you even more towards his face and explored your cunt. his eagerness, the slight change in angle and the fact that he was simultaneously massaging your clit with his lip, made you almost cum right that second.

“fuuuuck, Seb, I’m – I’m sooo –“ your voice went up an octave and you inhaled sharply “so close, I’m –“

“this is a free – country, love”, he mumbled against you, “whenever – you’re – ready”

that – and his nose piercing into your clit – was all your body needed to send you over the line. you heard Sebastian moan and drink you up, while his hands, both again, held you firmly in place. once he licked away all he could, he lifted you slowly, set you on his stomach and looked at you. “have I ever told you how beautiful you looked when you’re flushed, with your chest heaving, your eyes closed and your mouth open just like that? and all that because of me?”

you took your time with you answer, trying to catch your breath first. “yeah, you’ve -“, you swallowed and inhaled again, “mentioned it a couple of times already.”

he caressed your left thigh lovingly, then brought your right hand to his mouth and kissed the back of your hand. his left hand traveled up your right thigh and up to your waist, pulling you towards him and kissing you softly. your body started to relax again, your breaths to become more regular. you pulled your hands up to his face and deepened the kiss, earning a low moan in return. you pulled back a little and heard a soft whimper escape his lips and smiled. you leaned down again, kissing him more passionately, pushing your hands into his hair, while both of his hands roamed around the back of your thighs and your cheeks, pulling you closer to him.  
“you know,” you managed to say between the kisses, “your thighs are still looking very much like an invitation to me, Seb”

he pushed you down harder, his fingers digging hard into your hips. “do they now?” he asked with a mischievous smile on his face, breathing heavily. you nodded. his right arm snaked its way up your back and pulled you down, only for his lips to press a rough kiss to yours. “I already told you my thighs are only thick so you can ride them better. so have a real go at them, doll”, he said, letting go of your hips.

your hands wandered towards the back of his neck as you kissed him again. you slowly slid down his torso, making sure to grind your hips against his bulge, and pulled him up with you as you sat up on his right thigh. you looked at him as you straddled his thigh and braced yourself by putting your hands on his shoulder. you made the mistake of looking at him, the desire in his eyes made it hard for you to breath. still, you slowly started to move, only now, when riding his thigh, feeling that you’ve started to get wet all over again. 

“what are you, Little Red Riding Hood –“ he went right back into your roleplaying game, “doing alone in the woods? don’t you know what kind of predators are out there?”, he asked, bouncing up his leg with no warning.

the cry that escaped your mouth made him close his eyes shut and press his palm to his hard on, trying not to come in his jeans. “fuuuck, do that again, Seb”, you somehow managed to say. he waited a little, waited until the damp patch on his jeans grew a bit wider, until you opened your eyes again and looked at him, demanding him to repeat his action. he leaned forwards, kissing your neck and fondling the sensitive skin behind your ear with his lips and tongue. your body relaxed, your movements almost coming to a stop. Sebastian’s hands came back to your hips and he dragged you, pushing you down, slowly across his denim clad thigh, sending you back on your way to your orgasm. your breathing started to pick up its pace, your eyes closing again, while your head fell back and your mouth opened wide. that when he bounced up his leg again, making you inhale sharply and pushing you closer to the feeling of ecstasy and, at the same time, bringing you back to your bedroom, to the here and now. 

“I think I asked you a question, child”, he mumbled against the side of your neck.

“I’m – I’m,” your voice giving away how good you felt. “I’m – I’m just doing what I’m good at.”

“and what is it that you’re good at, love?” he asked, tugging and sucking at your ear lobe.

“hmmm, well –“ you swallowed hard before continuing with your answer, “I’m good at riding them good.”

Sebastian stopped his movements and erupted into loud laughter. “good God, did you just come up with that or was that on your mind the whole time?”, he asked you, a wide grin on his face.

“to be honest,” you breathed in and licked your dry lips, “today I’m making up stuff as I go. nothing’s been planed – apart from the fact that I wanted to surprise you.”

he kissed you hard on your lips and smiled. “all the better for daddy, isn’t it, love?”, he replied, his fingers grasping your hips again and started to slowly drag your core up and down the heavily damp denim.

you heart rate started to rise again, with Sebastian doing most of the work for you and kissing and licking and biting softly all over your neck. your eyes closed again and you pushed your hands into his hair, switching between tugging at the roots and pulling his mouth towards your neck and your chest.

“love, please –“ he tried to speak, “I don’t want to stop anything, I just –“ his hands picked up pace, “I just want to show my love to those tits of yours – fUCK”. that curse was all thanks to your nails scratching his scalp softly. “please, I beg you, I –“

your moan wasn’t your only answer. your left hand let go of his hair and moved to unzip the zipper in front of your dress. “there you – DEAR GOD – go, love”, you managed between all the panting and moaning.

Sebastian didn’t waste any time and attacked your breasts, his right hand going to your left breast and kneading your nipple roughly, while his mouth wandered to you right, his left hand moving to the small of your back to at least help you rub your clit up the pant leg of his jeans. 

after pressing a handful of open-mouthed kisses on your nipple, he flicked his warm tongue against the hard nub, making your arch your back and press your chest even more into his face. his pleased moan sent vibrations up your oversensitive body and you jerked your hips involuntarily, more pleasure flowing through your body. 

you buried your fingers into his thick hair, being so close to your release. “God, please, Seb, I’m –“, you tried to tell him. his mouth left your breast, the popping sound ringing in your ears, and moved to your left breast. he switched his hands, his right hand now helping you ride his thigh. he started licking right away, well aware of how close you were to your release. you were trying to gather all the willpower and energy left in you to rub yourself on his thigh, his tongue licking your left nipple and his thumb softly drawing circles on your right. you pulled him towards your chest again, now only mere seconds away from gushing all over his thigh, scraping his scalp with the nails of your left hand.

“just – YES – like – that, honey, YES” and with that, your mouth fell open and a high-pitched scream escaped your throat. Sebastian’s hands immediately went back to your hips, making your ride out your high, curses and praises escaping your lips.

once his movements came to a halt, he raised his hands to cup your face and kiss you softly on your lips. “you’re back, baby?”, he asked softly. all you could do was nod, your eyes still closed, your mouth wide open and your chest heaving vigorously. he smiled at you and kissed your lips again, petting the skin the big cutout on your back gave away, but stopping once you inhaled sharply, your body oversensitive to his touches.

he leaned forward once again and kissed your collarbones, pressing two open-mouthed kisses into the valley between them.

“doll?” – “huh?”, your eyes flew open and you looked at him, trying to focus on him but failing. he smiled at you, your blissful state helping him ignore the ache from being hard and trapped inside his jeans this whole time. “you’re back with me, baby?”, he repeated. “yeah, yeah, I just –“, you took a deep breath before continuing, “I just need another moment.” – “or two,” he grinned at you, petting your hair with one hand and your upper arm with the other. “take all your time you need, I’m here.”

he picked you up and laid your down on the bed. he smiled and those wrinkles around his eyes appeared when he saw you knit your eyebrows together in a silent question. “just getting out of those, love. be right back,” he answered and kissed your lips one more time. you took this short break to come down properly, closed your eyes and took deep breaths to provide your body with enough oxygen for another round.

you didn’t hear much at first, but then you heard a low groan accompanied by the sound of a zipper being zipped open. “ffffffuck,” you heard Seb mutter under his breath and his jeans falling to the floor of your bedroom a moment later. that put a smile on your face. the fact that it was you who had him all worked up without really being touched spread a wide grin on your face.

“what are you smiling at, love?” he asked you, a bit out of breath from getting his hard cock out of the denim cage. “how good you treat me. even ignoring yourself for a moment,” you replied, sitting up and stripping off your dress.

“I hope those heels stay on, or so help me God” – “I put them on for you in the first place. they’re not going anywhere,” you grinned at him after seeing him close his eyes and his dick twitch. God, that boy had a big thing for heels. and who were you to decline his wish, especially today?

“come here, lover boy. It’s your time now,” you lured him with your index finger, smiling at him.

he stripped off his Calvin Klein’s, almost jumping towards the bed before getting out of them. 

coming down to you left, he kissed you with such force that you blinked your eyes open. “I’m sorry for not taking care of you earlier.” – “I did enjoy the show, so don’t apologize, doll,” he answered, before coming back down and kissing you again.

your right hand snaked its way into his hair and he moaned into your mouth, his left hand moving down your right leg and to your heel. “what do you want, love? tell me,” you asked him once he left your lips. “in the spirit of today –“ he kissed your lips, “I think you should ride my cock. like the good Little Red Ride Them Good that you are,” he smirked before kissing you again.

he lay down on his back and you sat slowly down on him, spreading your thighs. you leaned down and peppered his chest with soft kissing, your hands roaming up and down his sides. his hands went straight for your rear, kneading your cheeks, letting go of them and slapping them softly. you moaned. you started rubbing your pussy on his hard dick, coating him in your juices. “fuuuck, God!” he exhaled loudly, “you’re so wet again! just let me fuck you already!” a smile spread across your face and you didn’t care if he could feel that against his chest or not. your lifted up your hips and pressed your lips to his chest, right under his left nipple, and took his cock in your right hand. “oh daddy! will your big, veiny cock fill up my tight little pussy just right and show me how much you love me?” you went back to your little roleplay again, hoping to get some more of his dirty talk. 

“oh, you want that thick cock to fuck you and fuck you hard? is that what you want?” he answered, taking the bait. you teased him one last time, only pressing his tip inside, making him groan and yourself moan and want to just finally feel him fill you. but you had one last thing in mind: “yes. please. show my pussy how good your cock is, how good it fills me, how load it makes me scream,” you pleaded, looking down at him as innocently as you could manage.

“God, I’m going to make you cum so hard, you’ll be feeling this for the rest of the week,” he groaned and pushed into you, but allowing you to have control of his pace.  
for now. you came down all the way, his entire cock inside you, and ground your hips. “OH FUCK, doll,” he breathed in deep, “that was a hell of a mistake.”

he pushed you up and off of him, making you whimper at the loss. he brought up his knees and bent them, sitting you down on his knees. “what -?” you started, but before you could finish your question, you felt two of his fingers entering you. a sharp inhale did nothing to stop him from spreading his fingers and scissoring you and you almost fell. but he, as though he knew what was about to happen, gripped your hips and slid you down his thighs slowly, taking himself with his right hand and entering you again, shooting pleasure travel through your body, and lowered his legs again. before you could come back from that, his right hand went for your ass, his index finger entering you easily with the slickness he stole from your pussy.

your load moan only made him press his index finger further into you. “yeah, that’s right. since you think you can get away with teasing me for – one – more – minute” he pushed into you, roughly, to accentuate that he meant those last three word, “you’re getting both of your holes filled, like the Little Slutty Ride Them Good you are. come one, ride me, show me how good you can ride my cock, before you upset me even more and force me to punish you again.”

you put your hands on his toned chest and started to raise your hips and lower yourself back down, breathing heavily. his left hand, which has probably left a bruise on your hip from holding onto you so tightly, moved to your ass and slapped you, not too hard, but hard enough to make you fall forward, losing your rhythm.

“what did I just tell?” another finger entered you slowly, to make sure you understood that that was a question he expected you to answer.

in a split of a second, you decided that starting to ride him again is better than to answer while you still weren’t moving. “that’s right. ride that cock, love. ride it hard and I’ll take care of your ass for you,” he groaned, slapping your ass again, this time less hard, and massaged the cheek to ease the sweet sting.

his fingers entered you with the same pace as you lifted and lowered your hips, his left hand sometimes slapping your ass and kneading the skin softly, sometimes slapping your thigh and petting the slightly reddened skin. you were too far gone to even think about teasing him, but you were being filled so good by his cock and fingers that you wouldn’t even dare to pull anything at this point.

“look at you, all flushed – and – GOD –“ he took a deep breath, licked his lips and swallowed hard, and waited a little until he continued. “all flushed and glowing – FUCK – and still riding my dick with all that there is – GOD, FFFFUCK – there is left in you.” all you could do was nod. “that’s right. you ride me and I make sure you come harder – hmm – than before.” his left hand left your skin.

your movements started to become irregular, your mouth opened wider. “is my girl getting close?” you clenched around him as your answer. “fffuck, you gotta warn –“ he didn’t bother ending the sentence and slid his left hand towards your pussy, finding your clit and starting to draw circles on the nub. he put his feet onto the mattress and started to push into you, while his third finger teased its way slowly into you, exploring you.

“GOD – FUCK – SEB!” was all that your mouth could master at the moment.

your walls contrasting around him let a whimper escape his lips. “God, doll, you’re – FUCK –“ followed by a sharp intake of air, “you’re so good. GOD – FUCK – just like THAT, YES – please, cum around – FUCK – GOD – cum around me while – FUCK, YEEES” he screamed, pressing his fingers deeper inside you and his thumb against your swollen clit. “cum baby, cum. cum for me – FUCK! – come one!”

he pushed into you again, lifting your knees off the sheets, making you only take him deeper, and pressed all his three fingers into you and pinched your clit lightly. your mouth fell open, not a sound coming from your throat, your eyes closed as shut as humanly possible. he flopped back down, making you bounce a little, resulting in another groan from him, but you couldn’t hear it anymore. 

it was like you left your body and went to a different plain of existence. you couldn’t feel your body or feel anything – or anyone – around you. you were so high on this pleasure he gave you, you felt like you were flying in the clouds.

he gripped your hips and pulled you off of him. he slowly lay you down and only then took some time to catch his breath. a minute or two passed, he turned his head to you and pulled himself towards you, kissing your arm. “hey, baby, you’re here?” he asked softly. after not getting an answer, he smiled to himself and got off the bed, walking towards the bathroom. turning on the faucet, he held a soft cotton towel under the stream. “I’m right there with you, baby, just give me a second, all right?” he didn’t care whether you heard him or not. after squeezing most of the water out of the towel, he went back into your bedroom and neared the bed, on which you were lying in the same position as he left you, a wide smile still on your lips and bliss written all over your face.

“baby, come back here, okay?” he asked softly, while cleaning you up with the cloth. you moaned softly, arching your back a bit. “no, love, that’s enough for now,” he muttered softly. you whimpered in return. he went back into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. “I’ll be right back, love. just getting us some water and coming right up, okay?” you whimpered again.

a minute later, he was back in the bedroom, a water bottle in his hand. he came up to his side of the bed and turned towards you. “are we back yet, princess?” he asked, but only got a loud sigh as an answer. “all right then,” he whispered under his breath and walked a couple of steps towards where your legs hung down the bed. he picked you up, bridal style, sat you up against his chest and put the bottle to your lips. “can you drink a little for me, doll?” he tipped the bottle a little and smiled when you started to drink the water. “that’s my girl,” he said, kissing the back of your head. he put the bottle on his night stand and lay you down on your side of the bed. “there we go, that’s more comfortable, huh?” – “yeeeeah,” you replied. “glad to hear it, love. now let’s get some sleep,” he whispered into the skin of your neck, pulled the blanket over the two of you and snuggled up to you.


End file.
